Undying Love or Good Ol Fashion Lust
by stonerloner
Summary: People who are meant to be together will always find their way back to each other. They might take detours in life but they're never lost. *WeeVer*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm thinking they should just dedicate a cell to you. Get you a nice engraved cell name plate maybe, a plant, even a couple of pin up posters of your choosing." Veronica joked as she sat on the hood of her car as she watched him walk out after being released.

"Well the initials I carved into Cell C when I was fourteen are still there along with the blood stain from when I got stabbed by my junkie cell mate sophomore year. I put blood, sweat and tears into that cell, if that doesn't scream home then idk what does." Weevil banters back and slides into the passengers seat motioning for Backup to get in the back.

Veronica had been waiting outside for a couple of hours for him to be released. She got the call from Weevil around eleven saying he got in a bit of trouble. He sent her to his house to grab the money he needed for his bail. It was now almost three in the morning.

In typical Veronica fashion she bombarded him with a million and twelve questions before they got up the block.

"It was nothing V, just a small scuffle." Weevil said brushing her off as he reclined back in the seat eyes closed.

"I just paid your bail of almost twenty grand! A small scuffle doesn't usually entail that much money." Veronica said.

"You're right it usually doesn't." He replied dryly.

Veronica pulled into an empty lot and parked.

Weevil's eyes popped open, he knew they hadn't made it to his home yet. So he couldn't figure out why the hell they had stopped.

A silence fell between the two. Backup's heavy panting was the only sound to be heard. Even with his eyes still closed he could feel her gaze burning a hole into the side of his face.

Weevil sighed.

"Ofelia." He finally spoke.

"What does your niece have to do with this?" Veronica asked quizzically.

"Her boyfriend seems to have a problem keeping his hands to himself. She showed up at my job all bruised and broken. I lost it. She told me where he was and I gave him a dose of his own medicine. If it wasn't for the bouncer grabbing me and my Abuela creeping into the back of my mind, I probably would've killed him."

Weevil wasn't even aware that he was shaking until he felt Veronica's hand grab ahold of his.

"So why so much money? Don't tell me Ofelia was dating one of the new generations o9ers." Veronica frowned at the thought.

"No. It was because of the bouncer I attacked after he grabbed me off of that scumbag. Apparently the bouncer guy is the son of that sleazy Judge Simon. I guess he called in a few favors to his friends in low places at the precinct. They must've figured that I was still that poor dumb Mexican gang banger who couldn't afford a lunch let alone a twenty grand bail. You should've seen their faces when I walked pass them on my way out." Weevil smirks.

Veronica started the car back up and proceeded to take Weevil home. They basked in silence for the next few minutes.

"It was all legally made." Weevil spoke with closed eyes.

"What?" Veronica said trying to act as if she didn't know what he was referring to.

"You know what Chica. All of the money you saw when you went to get what I needed for the bail. It was all legally obtained, I promise."

"Okay." Was all she replied smiling. She turned on the radio to drown out Backup's panting and refrained from interrogating Weevil any further.

Thirty minutes later Veronica pulled into Weevils carport. Weevil now lived on the outskirts of town in an up and coming housing development. He vowed that when he saved up enough money working at his new job, he was getting him and his abuela out of the slums. It took him a couple of years but he did just that.

They both took off their seat belts simultaneously. He gave her a confused look.

"Nightcap?" He joked.

"In your dreams Vato." She smiled shutting her door. "I'm certain you aren't gonna go to a hospital to get your hands checked out. So the least I can do is clean those cuts up so you don't get an infection."

He nodded his head unlocked the door and led them into his condo. Backup ran in first startling Ofelia who was sitting up on the couch flipping through channels.

"Jesus!" Ofelia exclaimed grabbing her chest.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Veronica apologized sincerely.

"It's okay it's not like you all knew I'd be here. I just couldn't go back to that apartment. I hope it's okay that I'm here Unc." Ofelia said shutting off the tv.

"You know you're always welcomed, you never have to ask. But it's almost four why are you still up? Everything okay? Did the doctor give you any meds for the pain?" Weevil asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, but I can deal with the pain. It's looking at myself that's hurting me more than anything. I shouldn't have allowed him to get away with it the first time. Ever since then I became his own personal punching bag. Now look at me." Ofelia told them feeling the tears about to erupt.

Weevil wrapped his arms around his niece as she cried. Veronica stood by feeling herself get mad just thinking about what happened to Ofelia. She hated crime, crimes against women especially. Going to the cops seemed to be out of the question considering the ties Ofelia's attacker had. Veronica had to do something because she knew Weevil well enough to know the encounter he had with the guy tonight wouldn't be the last.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I will not cry anymore." Ofelia says wiping her tears away. "I'm gonna get through this, abuela raised us Navarros to be strong and that's what I'm gonna be." She added.

Veronica left the room to go get the first aid kit, an excuse to give Weevil and Ofelia some time alone. When she returned Backup had grabbed one of the quilts off of the recliner and tangled himself in it so he could lay with it.

"Is it okay that he's laying on that quilt?" Veronica asked.

"He's okay, that one was Abuela's favorite. I guess he could smell her scent and wanted to be close to her. He misses her we all do." Ofelia said giving V a small smile and went into the guest room.

"Tough girl." Veronica says breaking Weevils deep thought.

"We've always had to be." He replies.

Veronica sat on the table in front of him and proceeded to clean his cut up hands.

"Being the keen observer that I am. I noticed the way your face changed when Ofelia mentioned Letty." Veronica spoke never looking up from dressing his wounds.

"Yeah and?" He answered a little agitated.

"Anything on your mind you wanna talk about? It'll be almost three months in a couple of weeks and you haven't really spoke much about Letty.."

"I know where you're going with this V and it's the last thing I wanna get into tonight." He spoke cutting her off.

She gave him a look and he returned her one which she knew meant to lay off. Veronica put her hands up to gesture that she was backing off. At least for now they both knew she'd bring it up again in the near future.

"New subject, I was talking to Wallace you know helping with final plans for his upcoming nuptials. And would you believe that he seemed to ask me an awful lot of questions about you. What does he know?" Veronica asked Weevil now looking directly at him.

Once again Weevil could feel her stare piercing a hole through him.

"What do you mean?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"He seemed to be real curious about my love life all of a sudden since you all came back from his bachelor party last week. Which I should've been invited to by the way since I am the best woman. But anyway, did you by any chance mention anything about us to him. Not that there is an us, I just wondered if you told him about the you know.." Veronica said voice trailing off.

"The kiss? You mean the one you planted on me over dinner months ago or the one on New Years Eve. Or is it the other time three weeks ago at my birthday dinner, is that the thing you're referring to?" Weevil said smiling his beautiful smile, causing her to blush.

Feeling embarrassed Veronica threw the cotton swabs at his head. Another silence fell between them.

"Relax V. I didn't tell him about it but he is positive that somethings up with us." Weevil told.

Veronica frowned her face up confused.

"Remember when you called Wallace the night of his bachelor party? Well after you two hung up, one of the guys asked who it was. When he said it was you, they started to make remarks. They weren't bad remarks, I guess I just didn't like to hear other guys talk about how attractive and bad ass you are. Silly right I know." Weevil said rubbing the back of his head not looking at her.

Veronica wasn't able to hide the goofy smile sported on her face. She liked hearing that he got a little jealous when other guys talked about her. To her that meant that Weevil had the same feelings for her like she had for him. Recently the two had entertained the idea of them becoming a "thing" but not aloud to one another.

After their last kiss at Weevils birthday get together they both agreed that whatever this is that kept causing them to end up with playing tonsil hockey had to stop. Neither thought that they'd work as an item so they wanted to nip it in a bud before things got too deep. But it was beginning to appear that it was too late.

They had only been back in each other's lives for a year and some change. They had become each other's confidant and best friend. Something they didn't want to ruin by giving into stronger temptations.

Although the events that led to them reuniting were less than ideal they were glad to have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* ** _Flashback_** *

"Could my grandmother get an extra blanket? She freezing in there." Weevil spoke impatiently to the brunette at the nurses station.

"One blanket per room." The nurse responses not looking up from her computer. She had been less than helpful since Letty was admitted.

"Either she gets an extra blanket or you turn some damn heat on. It's the middle of winter for Christs sake." Weevil said through clinched teeth. He was doing his best not to lose his cool.

The nurse started to reply something sarcastic but caught a glimpse of Weevils stern face and thought otherwise. She disappeared to the supply closet then returned momentarily with a thick blanket.

"Thank you." He replied dryly then mumbled somethings in Spanish before walking off.

"Bruja? I was thinking more like Coño." Veronica says breaking his train of thought.

"Veronica Mars. You saw that huh?" Weevil spoke not taking his eyes off of the blonde he hadn't seen in almost a decade. Her hair was longer and she filled out a bit more in places. But it was those eyes that mesmerized him every time.

"I did." She replies. They stood locked in a staring contest for a brief moment. Before he spoke up.

"You look pretty healthy to me so what brings you here. You're a bit too old to be a candy striper." He said.

"My dad's starting chemotherapy soon...Prostate cancer. But they found it early so for that we're thankful." Veronica half smiles. "I heard you mention your grandmother, is Letty okay?" She asks changing the subject.

V could tell by Weevil's face that things weren't too good.

"Doc says its advanced heart failure. How ironic is it that a woman with a heart of gold has a bad heart." He scoffs

"Her hearts been put through the wringer so much, most of which I've caused." Weevil told her letting out a deep sigh.

It was obvious he was beating himself up for his Abuela's condition.

"Hey, Letty's a strong woman. She's got this, you Navarros are fighters just like us Mars." Veronica said trying her best to comfort him.

"That's what I keep telling myself but the Doc isn't that optimistic. Although she seems to be in good spirits, she's very weak. Major surgery is out of the question so they're gonna put in a pacemaker for the time being. But even that is risky." Weevil informs.

"Just keep hope alive. We both know Letty won't allow a bad heart to stop her. As we know she's bad ass Eli." Veronica says calling him by the name he only allowed her and a handful of people to utter.

"Thanks V, I needed that." Weevil smiles

The two stood silent.

"I'd love to see her. If that's okay with you? I have some time while dad's getting treatment. He never lets me sit with him. I usually end up waiting in the car."

Weevil's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, yeah of course. She'd love the company. I'm sure she's wondering what's taking me so long anyway." He responded leading her to Letty's room.

"Grands, you have a visitor." He announced a few minutes later as they walked into the room.

"My goodness Eli, I was worried. You know-" she stops mid sentence when she sees V.

"My angel." Letty exclaimed extending her arms out. "Come here."

"Hey there gorgeous." Veronica smiled as she hugged the elderly woman tightly.

The two women embraced for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to let go first. Veronica and Letty had always had a bond. It used to drive Weevil crazy how fond Letty was of Veronica.

"Mija, how long has it been?" Letty asked after letting the blonde go.

"Too long Letty, too long." Veronica replied

The women and Weevil caught up on life until Letty wore herself out.

"Thank you." Weevil said as they stepped into the hall.

"For what exactly?" V asked eyebrows raised.

"I haven't seen her that excited about anything since I rigged the cable in her hospital room so that she could watch her favorite telenovela." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad I could bring comfort to someone. I can't seem to do the same for my own father. I don't know how you do it." She said feeling herself get emotional but shook it off.

"Anything you wanna talk about V?" Weevil asked sincerely seeing sadness fill her eyes.

"Maybe another time. Dad should be finishing up now, so I better get going." V tells him.

Weevil walked Veronica to the elevator. They exchanged a hug that went on longer than he expected but he wasn't complaining. After their embrace she stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

\\\\\\\||||\\\\\\\\\||\\\\\\\\\|||

Almost a year had passed before they ran into each other again. The circumstances once more less than ideal.

"Seat taken?" Weevil asked standing over Veronica who had apparently dozed off sitting in the waiting room.

"It will be when you take a seat." She smiled while stretching a little.

"So we meet again. How's your dad doing?"

"He was doing fine. Even went into remission, then as of last month his cancer returned this time spreading to his bladder...So here we are day twenty nine of chemo." Veronica explained letting out a deep sigh.

"Damn V, I'm sorry to here that."

"We're hopeful. He kicked it once, he can do it again." Veronica said trying to convince herself.

"But wait, why are you here? Is Letty still under care here?" She curiously asked.

"Only for about another hour. Doc's releasing her in a few."

"Well that's good news. I take it she's doing well?"

Weevil hung his head.

"Not exactly V...I brought her in last week but it seems she's at the end of her fight, there's nothing they can do at this point. I just figured I'd bring her back home that way she'd be around us all one last time for the holidays."

"Oh my god. Eli, I'm here if you need anything." Veronica says taking ahold of his hand, he squeezed her hand tightly.

A few tears made their way down his face and he quickly used his other hand to wipe them away. They sat in a comfortable silence, nurses and doctors busying past them. In what seemed like slow motion.

"Well isn't this picture worthy." Keith says smiling as he made his way over with the assistance of a walker.

"Dad! Is it three already? Dammit, I lost track of time." Veronica said getting up to help him to a seat.

"Looking good sheriff." Weevil nodded.

"You never were a good liar Eli. How have you been?" Keith asked.

"I can't complain. Veronica tells me you're bringing the fight to cancer."

"I'm trying, my opponent is a tough son of a gun. But enough about me, what brings you here? I take it you didn't come to see me." Keith smiles.

"Waiting for my grandmother to be discharged." He tells Keith.

"Everything okay?"

"Uhh Dad.." Veronica interjected.

"No it's okay V, I don't mind answering. My grands isn't doing too well but I'm bringing her home to make her comfortable."

"I'm sorry to hear that son. I pray for your family." Keith said placing a hand on Weevil's shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Mars. Well I'm going to see what's going on with those discharge papers. Nice seeing you Mr. Mars keep kicking ass. V, I hope to see you again." Weevil says his goodbyes and leaves.

"Its sad about Letty. I know she's all Eli ever had." Keith says on the car ride home. "It's a good thing he has you for support though. It'll do him some good."

"What's with the goofy look? Side effects from the chemo?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just glad you two have each other to lean on. Literally and figuratively." Keith replies referring to how he found the two in the waiting room.

"There was a time where the last thing you wanted me doing was spending any time with one Eli Navarro. Something about me being impressionable or what not." Veronica sasses. "We're just a couple old friends bonding over sick loved ones. Nothing more." She says seeing what her father was getting at.

"That was before he turned his life around. I hear his business is doing well and he's ..."

"You're unbelievable." Veronica lets out a chuckle cutting him off. "How about we focus on your health and not my love life. Deal?"

"Just looking out for you honey. You spend all your time caring after me. You don't date, you hardly go out and poor Wallace has been dying to get you to come out with him and his fiancée. I just don't want you missing out."

She knew Keith was coming from a good place. It was true since moving back to Neptune she spent all of her time making sure her father was okay.

Wallace was getting married and had asked her to be his "best woman". She accepted of course but had been neglecting to spend time helping him get things together.

"I know it's just that I hate leaving you alone."

"I can do most things for myself you know, I don't require much assistance. Besides Alicia will be down this week to see me. I'm insisting you take at least a week off." Keith tells her.

Veronica was shocked that her father was essentially firing her. She knew it was for good reason but still.

"Not up for debate sweetie. Go spend some time with Wallace, bond with Eli. Do whatever, you just can't tend to me." Keith added

_||||\\\\\||\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Veronica Mars, the woman, the myth, the legend." Wallace teased hugging his best friend.

It had been almost two months since they saw each other, she had canceled every meet up Wallace had planned. But with Keith banning her from the house she took Wallace up on his offer to stay with him while his fiancé Kara was out of town.

"I know I've been a pretty shitty best friend as of late."

"Things have been rough, no need to apologize V. What matters is you're here now and you can fulfill your best woman duties. It's crunch time and The Fennel Wedding is less than eight months away." Wallace tells.

"I'm all yours, what do you need? Help with color swatches, flower arrangements, what?" Veronica asked eagerly.

Wallace let out a laugh.

"That was the easy part Kara took care of all of that kind of stuff. Only major things left to do are finding a new photographer, get a caterer, secure a spot for the rehearsal dinner and most importantly helping me with my vows."

"You haven't written your vows yet?!" Veronica shouted with surprise.

"I know, I know but that's what I've been wanting to meet up for so long about. You're the articulate one with your English and Literature degree." Wallace said.

"You're right I am a very eloquent speaker huh? Well let's start securing these people and venue then we'll work on the writing."

"Great I was just on my way to Mi Bella Dama to see if they would cater and allow us to have the rehearsal dinner there. You know trying to kill two birds with one stone."

"Mi Bella Dama, as in my beautiful lady? That's different." Veronica said.

"It's one of mine and Kara's favorite spots, I proposed there so it's kind of our thing. Plus the owner and I go way back." Wallace says with a big smile.

Veronica was in amazement walking into Mi Bella Dama. It was like something right out of a Spanish Architecture Magazine. Beautiful inside and out.

"This is very upscale are you sure you can afford this place let alone convince the owner to let you rent it out for an entire night? It's kind of last minute." She asked with concerned.

"Don't worry I told you the owner and I go way back." Wallace smiles.

"Well I'm dying to meet anyone you would know who's this upscale and sophisticated. I could use a bit of class in my life."

"Fennel, good to see you."

Veronica hears a very familiar voice say.

"Shut up, no way!" She says out loud surprised to see Weevil greet Wallace.

"I believe you two know each other." Wallace joked.

"When you said you and the owner go way back I wasn't thinking way back to the flag pole where he duct taped you." She laughed.

"Water under the bridge." Wallace replied.

"Good to see you again V." Weevil smiles

It didn't take Wallace much to convince Weevil to let them rent out his restaurant. The two have become quite the pair of friends over the last couple of years. So when Wallace asked if they use his place it was a no brainer.

After filling out the proper forms Wallace stepped away to call Kara with the good news.

"I'm really proud and amazed at you, you have one of the hottest spots in town I hear. Not to mention you're here hands on working with everything that's going on. I commend you." Veronica says to Weevil once they were alone.

"A compliment from Veronica Mars this I gotta get in writing." He joked.

"I mean it, we both have tough situations but you seem to be able to move forward. I wish I could I just can't it's like I'm stuck in a rut." She tells him.

"It's not easy, every day is hard. Some mornings I really don't want to leave her not knowing if it'll be my last time seeing her. But I couldn't just sit at home and she hates it when I miss work to stay with her." Weevil said.

"Dads the same, he actually banned me from the house for a week. His orders were to go do anything that didn't involve caring after him. So here I am helping my best friend with his wedding."

"Well I'm glad to have ran into you outside of a hospital. I was gonna contact you but I didn't know if your number was the same. It'd be nice to catch up if Wallace can spare you sometime this week."

Veronica gave him a look, not that she was opposed to catching up. She just wasn't sure what his intention was.

"Relax Chica it's not a date. You wish you were that lucky." He teased.

"Oh Weevs, we both know one head tilt and I'd own your ass." She replied causing them both to laugh.

"Can't argue with that. So what do you say, meet me here tomorrow night for dinner?" Weevil asked.

"I shall be here around eight-thirty ."

"Perfect." Weevil smiles.

"What's perfect?" Wallace asks rejoining the two.

"This place, it's just absolutely stunning." Veronica lies not feeling the need to let Wallace know about her dinner plans tomorrow.

Weevil gave V a look as to say what the hell. She gave him one of her own meaning she'd explain later.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself? I know we were supposed to just chill out and catch up today after all that running around we did yesterday." Wallace asked getting himself together ready to leave.

The company he designed parts for needed him to come in and design a prototype for a last minute order.

"I'll be fine. I'm here all week." Veronica said sitting at the island morning paper in hand.

"I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. In the meantime mi casa es su casa." He gave her a hug and exited the house.

To keep her mind off of worrying about her dad, Veronica showered and headed downtown to do some shopping. While grabbing a coffee for lunch she realized she had nothing packed worthy enough to wear to Mi Bella Dama. All she had packed were the usual distressed jeans and a couple oversized sweatshirts.

Veronica strolled into a boutique that seemed suited for her style, spotting a burgundy sweater dress that looked super comfortable. She tried the dress on and it fit her like a glove.

As she approached the register she couldn't help but notice how familiar the pregnant saleswoman ringing up her items looked. While exchanging pleasantries Veronica caught a glimpse at her name badge. It now dawned on her who the woman was and it made her feel a range of emotions. Once she was rang up Veronica hurried out of the store.

After calming herself down, Veronica put the encounter out of her mind. She went back to Wallace's and proceeded to get ready. She lightly curled her hair then got dressed, pairing her new dress with a jean jacket and a pair of boots.

Wallace sent her a text as she was leaving to let her know he'd be tied up all night. She told him not to worry and she'd see him later.

Forty minutes later she arrived at the restaurant.

"Hi, I'm looking for Wee- Eli Navarro."

"Ms. Mars right this way, Mr. Navarro is expecting you." The hostess says leading Veronica to a booth in the back.

"You're here early." Weevil said putting down his phone and getting up to great her.

"I hope that's okay?" She replied hugging him.

"Of course it is. I figured you would be so I just put an order for our appetizers in."

"Great, because I am starving." Veronica smiled taking a seat across from him.

The waitress came over to take their drink order and was back within minutes.

"Is the service always this great or did you pull out all the stops for me?" Veronica asked jokingly.

"I hire nothing but the best V." He replied.

"But while we're waiting I must ask. Why didn't you tell Wallace about our dinner plans?"

"I just didn't feel the need to have him know. I'm not sure if you're aware but the guy is super protective over me and because of my relationship with Logan he has good reasons. I know this isn't a date but I still didn't want him getting all big brother on me." Veronica truthfully told.

Weevil nodded his head understanding her reason.

"Now can I ask you a question? Why the name _Mi Bella Dama_?" V asked taking a sip of her wine.

"One reason really...my abuela. About five years way before we even knew she was sick I could see her health dwindling being that she was pushing eighty. I wanted to do something to make her proud of me although she'll tell you she's always been proud. So I sold my half of the garage I owned and put all my money into this place. When I think about my grands being in the kitchen with her as a kid is my fondest memory. She's the reason for all things good in my life. So naturally what better way to show my love and appreciation then to open a restaurant after her. Now here we are. " Weevil announced proudly.

"You are some kind of special Eli." Was all she could say in return. His devotion to his grandmother was simply amazing.

"Alright I have your _Pollo al Ajillo. S_ autéed chicken in a garlic and wine sauce." The waitress announced placing their appetizer down.

"This looks and smells amazing Weevil." Veronica said mouth practically salivating.

"If you like this you're gonna love the main dish."

And he was absolutely right. The main dish _Salmón Relleno,_ fresh salmon, stuffed with seafood in a lobster bisque sauce did not disappoint. Over the span of three hours they finished a bottle and a half of wine and the conversation flowed naturally.

Weevil could tell that Veronica was loosening up a bit. He was just glad he could help get her out of her own head, even if only for a couple of hours.

"I must admit this was the best time I've had since moving back to Neptune. With Mac in New York now, if I'm not with dad or Wallace I'm pretty much alone these days. It's still weird being back, most people have a soft spot for their hometown. Me, not so much. Neptune has dealt me a pretty shitty hand through the years. A string of bad romances, almost being burned alive and my personal favorite; having a sex tape distributed throughout your college campus. But what can you do right?" Veronica says taking a huge gulp, finishing her glass of wine.

"Well I hope you know I'm here V, always." Weevil said sincerely.

"I know you are Weevs. You've always been a great friend to me over the years. It saddens me that we lost touch, I could've used you.." She says voice trailing off.

Weevil could see her eyes start to fill with tears. He had never seen Veronica Mars cry, this was new to him.

"V, what's wrong?"

"It's just not fair. First I lose a child now I might lose my father. I'm trying to be strong I really am but I don't know if I can hold it together anymore." She cried.

Weevil's mouth dropped immediately.

"You lost a child V? When? Talk to me." He said coming over to her side of the booth hugging her as she sobbed quietly but uncontrollably.

"Logan and I..." Veronica managed to get out between cries.

Of course it was Logan, he thought to himself. Weevil convinced Veronica to come with him to his office located on the upper floor of the restaurant.

Once upstairs he got her a bottle of water and some tissue.

Weevil sat and waited for her to talk, he wasn't going to push her to talk about it. Partly because he knew she was slightly drunk and this might not be something she really wanted to disclose.

"Almost two years ago Logan and I found out I was pregnant. It caught us both by surprise but we were excited." She said wiping her face. "I did everything by the book, I took every precaution. But one night I woke up in real bad pain, there was so much blood." She continued trying to hold it together. "I was almost four months, we were gonna surprise my dad the following week." Veronica got out before her tears took over not allowing her to speak.

Weevil sat feeling helpless.

"Everything just fell apart, he wasn't there for me. He went cold and broke things off, leaving me to grieve alone. I ran into his girlfriend today while shopping...she's pregnant! How is it fair that he gets to move on and start a new life while I'm stuck still trying to put myself together?"

Weevil went over to the blonde and again offered his shoulder for support. He found himself going through a range of emotions as she continued.

"I never even told my dad, he was diagnosed six months later. I had to stop grieving and put on a brave face for him. He's been my superman my whole life I don't think I can take another lost." She said wiping her face after finally getting her tears to stop.

A silence fell and he took a hold of Veronica's hand.

"So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."

Veronica looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"It just felt like the right moment. It's one of the many scriptures they beat into our brains as kids. I spent six years in that damn Catholic School and this is the only one that actually stuck." He laughed.

Veronica gave him a small smile and attempted to fix herself up. She felt embarrassed that she had a full on breakdown in front of him. Usually her breakdowns took place in her car with Backup dishing out a few kisses in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry for going all ugly cry on you. We were having a good time and I'm sure the last thing you thought would happen was this. I'm certain all of my mascara is now on your shoulder." She chuckles.

"The mascara on my shoulder I can deal with. I don't mind you breaking down we're all human. I'm just glad you got it out, you can't keep something like that bottled up. Besides your cry wasn't all that ugly." He says pushing the stray curls behind her ear.

They sat locked in a gaze before V went in and kissed Weevil. It caught him completely off guard and after realizing this was real he began to kiss her back. After a brief moment he broke away from the kiss.

"Wait V, we can't." Weevil said not believing the words he just spoke.

"Sorry I just-" Veronica said getting up.

"Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it. Its just we've been drinking and emotions are high. I don't want us regretting anything in the morning." He said.

"I couldn't agree more. I should be going anyway."

"You do realize you've had numerous glasses of wine so I'm going to need you to sober up before you get going. The sofa over there doubles as a bed so you're welcome to stay. It's closing time anyway I should go downstairs and check on everyone." Weevil tells her.

She agrees to stay until she sobers up. They exchange a few words before Weevil leaves to go see how his employees were doing. Veronica did not imagine her day going the way it did.

"You're a hot mess Mars." Veronica says to herself in the bathroom mirror.

Not believing she basically shoved her tongue down the throat of Eli Navarro. This was definitely something worth keeping to herself at least for now. Veronica wasn't ashamed or anything she just needed time to wrap her head around things.

So for all intents and purposes, her lips were sealed.


End file.
